Someone Who Cares
by Demonic Irken
Summary: After Benny gets into a heated argument with Aaron, Benny rants to Freddy about how disappointing he thinks his life really is. VENT FIC.


Benny burst into his room, his fists clenched, anger radiating from his body. He sighed loudly and flopped down onto his bed, burying his face into his pillow as he began to cry.

Noticing his friend's sadness, Freddy approached him and stood at the side of the bed, staring up at the human. "_What is the cause of your despair?" _He asked in a concerned tone of voice.

"My brother said that I don't have any friends, and that I need to 'get a life' and 'grow up a little.'"

Freddy crawled up next to him and ran his paw down the side of Benny's face, trying to soothe him. "_You shouldn't listen to people who say things like that. They do not understand you, or your struggles. They will never truly realize why you are alone."_

Benny nodded, and felt the beginnings of tears start to form in his eyes. "I know, but Aaron has so many friends, and he does things with them all of the time, while I'm usually stuck at home with you and Plushtrap."

"_Do you not wish to be around us anymore?" _Freddy asked, noting the frustration in his friend's voice. "_Shall we leave you alone for a few days so that you might have some time to consider this?"_

"No, no, that's not what I meant at all!" Benny said quickly, his eyes wide. "I just meant that it can get a little tiresome being home all day, with not very much to do. Aaron makes plans with his friends all the time, and I just feel lonely most of the time."

"_You should not compare yourself with your brother," _Freddy said softly. "_His friends are a bad influence, they are mean-spirited individuals, and if I had to choose between having those kinds of friends or none at all, I believe that it would be better to have none."_

Benny nodded again, agreeing with him. "Yeah, but it's just so hard for me to make real friends. My parents used to say that I 'lacked the proper social skills,' but I think that everyone just hates me."

Then the tears began falling, so Plushtrap licked at his face to get rid of them.

"_From what I have seen, most friends are not truly there for you." _Freddy said in a soothing tone. "_The vast majority of them would leave you at the slightest hint of conflict or a troubling situation, and only a select few will ever support you and remain loyal to you throughout your lifetime." _He held up Benny's hand. "_And you could count them on this hand."_

"So, you're saying that most of my friends wouldn't even really like me?" Benny asked in a whisper as the bear released his hand.

Freddy shook his head. "_You must have misinterpreted my meaning. What I'm trying to say, is that you would be very lucky to find even a single friend who would be as loyal to you as Plushtrap and I. Those friends you might just have for the rest of your life, and they are worth keeping around."_

"I know."

"_If you cannot manage to find someone who shares your interests, then I would suggest that you keep trying." _Freddy said lightly. "_If you are persistent enough, eventually you will find someone who will be there for you through thick and thin, who will never abandon you."_

"But I will never have a friend like that. They always leave eventually. I've never even had a best friend before."

"_It is difficult for some humans, like yourself, to create and maintain a friendship," _The golden bear responded with a degree of sympathy_. "You do not possess the necessary skills for that yet, but in time, as you interact with more humans around your age group, you will acquire them. Then it will be simple enough for you to make the kinds of friends you wish to have."_

"But I don't have anyone to go to the movies with, or to go get ice cream, or anything like that!" Benny said through fresh tears. "I'm always alone, always by myself! It's never any fun when there's no one else who wants to spend time with me!"

Freddy stared at him, unable to find the right words with which to respond. So he listened.

The child took a shaky breath, and continued. "I always see these other people surrounded by friends whenever I go out with Aaron, and it makes me jealous! Why do they have what I don't? What makes them so deserving of so many friends? How could they-"

"_If I may say a few words before I let you continue," _Freddy said softly, his voice calm and understanding. "_Those large groups of friends that you see, they are sometimes friends of each other, or more specifically, friends of those humans within the inner circle of said group. They are invited to come along and participate in whatever it is that they wish to do, and in turn they invite their own friends to join them. Thus, sometimes creating what you see then."_

"But, the friends that I make, they only hang out with me when they have nothing better to do, which isn't very often!" Benny said angrily, more to himself than anyone else. "The rest of the time, I'm lonely or sad, or both! And its a repeating cycle, and it never seems to end, and I don't know what to do."

"_Some humans only care for themselves. as I have told you before." _ the plush bear said pleasantly. "_But you… you are different. You are better."_

"What makes me better?" the young child wanted to know.

"_You are selfless and kind, and some might say that you are _too _nice, and that is both a good thing and a bad thing. Certain humans may decide to take advantage of your kindness."_

"Oh, I didn't know that," Benny said, eyes downcast. "I guess that's all I am to people. Nothing but a tool, something to be used for their own wants."

Freddy sighed deeply, contemplating the situation carefully. "_I believe that everyone has had that experience at some point in their lives. It is just something that happens sometimes. Humans are selfish."_

"But I try not to be," Benny said confidently. "I try to share with others and be nice to everyone I meet."

"_Yes, I know you do, and you do a good job of that, but sometimes, it just is not enough." _Freddy said, sounding slightly discouraged as he ran a paw through his child's hair. "_It saddens me that they seek to do nothing more than manipulate you for their own amusement. They forget that you are a living being with a heart and lungs and a brain that is more than capable of thinking for himself. You are a creature with feelings, and thoughts that are pure and honest."_

Benny was silent for a while, perhaps thinking about what was said to him. Finally, after a few minutes, he spoke again. "Thank you."

"_You are welcome, and if you ever feel this way again, come talk to me. I will help you through it." _The bear said to him gently. "_Is there anything else on your mind that you would like to discuss with me?"_

Benny shook his head. "No, that's all for now."

"_Very well. I will leave you to your own devices for a while." _He hopped down from the bed and left the bedroom, leaving Benny alone to ponder his words.

**A/N: My hamster is currently very sick, and I am doing all I can to make him better, so it might be a while before I post anything new. Apologies in advance.**


End file.
